


Vindicated

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Bad reactions, Building A New Life, Clint Feels, M/M, Mistrust, Misunderstandings, Poor Clint, Prompt Fic, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of a battle an arrow pierces Tony's Ironman armor and all fingers point to Clint. Once the dust settles Clint leaves the Avengers to try and pick up the pieces of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for a prompt I found on avengerkink. It is very much a work in progress and probably riddled with mistakes. Once I finish it I'll sweep through with a serious edit, until then enjoy the story! 
> 
> The Avengers are a little OOC in the first chapter, but I promise there is an explanation for that...you can decide for yourselves if its a good one ^^
> 
> ENJOY!

“Why, Clint?” Steve asked as he stood watch while Clint was bound in SHIELD issued handcuffs. They were different than normal handcuffs since they were virtually impossible to slip out of. Clint knew how to free himself, but he didn’t feel like it would change anything. What would be the point of escaping now? 

“Why would you do this to us?” Steve pressed on. 

Clint isn’t even sure what happened and his ‘I blacked out for a minute’ excuse didn’t seem to get him far. One of the guards had laughed at Clint, saying he couldn’t use mind control as a copout this time. 

The damage had been horrible, whoever was the culprit. Tony had gotten an arrow through the chest – one of Clint’s arrows. It went right through the Ironman armor in one of the few weak points. The same weak points that Clint had found and told Stark about last month. But Clint wasn’t the shooter. Clint wouldn’t have done it. Never. Tony, like the rest of the team, was Clint’s family. 

“It wasn’t me.” Clint told Steve with pleading eyes. Steve was angry though. Bitterly so. “It wasn’t me.” Clint repeated with more anger backing his words. How could they just write him off as a traitor? Oh yeah, New York. Loki. Mind control and aliens really like to ruin lives, even after the fact. 

Since New York most of SHIELD didn’t think Clint had the right to be living outside of a jail cell. Only a few people cared to rationalize it. Those closest to Clint tried to silence the negative chatter, but it wasn’t exactly easy. Clint was SHIELD enemy number one. Fury, Coulson and the Avengers were friends though. They were supposed to believe Clint when things went to hell. 

That wasn’t happening now though. They were sending him away in chains without listening to a word he said. Clint’s heart felt like it was dying. They were supposed to be his friends. 

“It was your arrow.” Steve shook his head, anger melting into a look of pure disappointment. Clint wasn’t sure which was worse. Steve’s eyes moved from Clint to the men holding him still. “Take him in for processing.” 

“Wait, no!” Clint stood his ground. “Why would I do this, Steve? Tony’s family!” 

Steve eyes turned to stone. “And we all know what you do to family.” 

Low blow. Clint recoiled like he’d been physically assaulted. His jaw snapped shut audibly. It took a minute for the shock of the words soaked in, Clint’s eyes lowered and he allowed himself to be led away. 

So that was it. Everything he had gained with the Avengers and SHIELD was finally gone. Every piece of happiness he’d managed to scrounge up had finally been ripped away from him. 

It really shouldn’t have been so surprising to Clint. It wasn’t like this was the first time bad shit had happened to him. When he was a kid, barely standing on his own two feet his father beat him. His mother had been the only kind person in his life and she was rewarded with being killed by her husband when he chose to drive drunk. 

No one had wanted him at the orphanage, well, sometimes they did – until they realized they really didn’t. The circus had its moments up until he was left broken in the gutter. The cherry on the cake of crap that was Clint’s life was Barney. His own brother betrayed him over and over again until Clint had no choice but to kill or be killed. 

He couldn’t believe Steve would throw that in his face. Killing his brother had been the hardest thing Clint had ever had to do, let alone live with. 

Clint broke out of his thoughts when he was pushed into one of SHIELD’s more secure holding cells. The design was just one step down from the one the Hulk in case Banner lost control. It was sort of flattering in a twisted way. At least they didn’t think he was weak. Instead they believed that he was an evil son of a bitch who would shoot someone he cared about without being provoked. Yep, that was so much better – wrong.

“Wait.” He called out to the men who had brought him there. One of the two paused and looked back. Clint took it as a good sign. “Can you get me an update on Stark’s condition?” 

The stranger snorted. “Why? You want to know if you succeeded in killing Ironman?” The guard shook his head and turned away from Clint. “I hope they throw away the key.” 

Clint exhaled loudly and backed up until his back hit the other side of the cell. He slid down until he was sitting with his legs half drawn up in front of him. Clint felt defeated and alone. Betrayed. Abandoned. Maybe it was better if they locked him away, he thought. Maybe then people would stop destroying what little hope he managed to build. 

__

 

Clint didn’t care to count the hours that past. Time didn’t matter anyway when he was probably going to be locked away forever. Forever in a worse place than he already was. He hoped that someone was looking into a possible second shooter. 

Coulson would look into what really happened, Clint was fairly sure he would anyway. If Coulson didn’t look into a possible second shooter, Fury would. Fury had Clint’s back during the Loki debacle. 

Then again Fury always had a soft spot for people who managed not to kill him even under the influence of alien mind control. Clint had managed to shoot Fury in the chest instead of the head; that gave him some benefit in doubting times like these. 

Honestly it had been harder not to kill Hill in the tunnels, missing so many times with his skill level had caused a lot of painful feedback in his head from the mind control. ‘Painful’ didn’t really do the anguish he had felt justice. Still, Clint had managed restraint and that got him on Nick’s good side.

That had to mean someone was looking into his side of the story. Clint could only hope.

After the guards left no one else came to visit. No one gave Clint an update on Tony, food or water. Hunger pains came and went as the minutes stretched into hours and possibly days. A good chunk of time must have past by because the next person that walked into the room was Tony. 

Stark looked pale, but held himself proud and surprisingly strong for someone who had gotten shot in the chest. It was probably an act but Clint was overwhelmed with relief and stood to get a better look at his friend’s condition. For a brief moment Clint thought things were about to turn around – until he saw how pissed Tony looked.

“You bastard.” Tony hissed as soon as he’s close to the jail cell’s clear door. “What the hell did I ever do to you? I mean, other than giving you a place to live and feeding you?” 

“Tony it wasn’t me.” Clint pleaded. He silently hoped Tony would somehow see the truth, but if Captain America had disregarded his sincerity Clint was fairly sure Tony was a lost cause. 

Still, Clint had to try. 

“Yeah right.” Tony shook his head sharply. “So, you’re saying there’s another person out there, alive, who shoots a stupid ancient weapon? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? Of course not, what was I thinking? You didn’t finish the fifth grade.” 

Low blow number two, Clint winced and stepped away from Tony’s hurtful words.

Clint didn’t respond verbally, but that didn’t seem to concern Tony or stop him from continuing. 

“Let me enlighten you, Barton. You’re the only archer on this planet that could have made that shot. You should know, since you brag about your skills all the time.” Tony’s voice got low. “If JARVIS hadn’t warned me I’d be – ”

“Tony!” Bruce shouted entering the room quickly followed by Steve and Natasha. “You weren’t cleared to leave medical yet.” 

“Do you want Barton to win?” Steve added harshly. “You’re going to rip open your stitches.” 

Natasha didn’t say a word, hanging back by the entrance of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were as blank as her expression. Clint could tell she didn’t know what to believe, which meant she didn’t believe him. Clint wondered when exactly he had lost her trust. There had been a time when she would have backed him without knowing all the details. 

Clint backed up until his back hit the far wall again and his eyes suddenly became fixed to the ground again. Maybe if he didn’t acknowledge what was happening to him it would stop. Of course, there were worse things. What if they were right? He did black out for a few minutes during the battle, what if he had shot Tony? Maybe Loki still had some kind of hold over his actions. 

“You’re right, Cap.” Tony’s anger suddenly turned cheerful as he leaned against Bruce. “He’s not worth my time. Oh, and Barton, I hope you weren’t attached to your stuff. I told JARVIS to destroy everything on your floor.” 

Clint’s heart stopped. His life never really allowed for him to gather a lot of mementos, but he had managed to keep a few pictures of his mother and brother that were dear to him. Those were irreplaceable. 

“Tony, please.” Clint begged, suddenly looking up. “I didn’t do this to you.” 

Tony smirked with dark humor. “Screw you Barton.” He laughed humorlessly and walked out the door followed by the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the subscribers and comments! You guys are awesome!

Coulson stood in front of the cell a few minutes before Clint looked up to acknowledge his presence. 

“The arrow wasn’t one of yours.” Phil announced gently. “It was almost an exact replica, but the tip gave it away. Your design is more elegant.” 

Clint didn’t dare to breathe easy. Not until he heard the rest of what Coulson had to say. After all, Coulson wasn’t exactly opening the cell and letting him free. 

Coulson waited a moment longer before he continued. “It was dipped in some sort of – virus.” He sighed. “It amplifies anger, Clint. All the Avengers have been exposed. I need to test your blood, but I’m pretty sure you’re clean. I’ve seen you angry before, Clint, you just look defeated right now.” 

“I didn’t shoot Tony.” Clint repeated, feeling like a broken record. He dropped his gaze and stared at the tip of his boot lazily. “Are they going to be okay?” He asked neutrally. 

“Yes.” Coulson answered. “They’ve already started to come down from the symptoms. We have them quarantined along with the doctor and nurses who treated Stark. We think the virus was passed along through Tony’s blood. Each of them tried to help Stark when he was hit. Bruce helped dismantle the Ironman suit, Steve and Natasha both examined the wound and tried to stop the bleeding.” 

Clint took in the information carefully. “So, it amplified their anger, but it didn’t create it?” Clint looked up at his handler carefully. 

Coulson paused momentarily, but nodded. “Yes, that seems to be the case.” 

“So, it didn’t make them not trust me.” Clint clarified, more for himself than for Coulson. 

Again Coulson hesitated. “I’m sure under more rational conditions they would have reacted differently.” 

“But they didn’t react differently.” Clint pointed out bitterly. “Instead of looking for someone else to blame, they pointed all that anger at me. They didn’t trust me at all. Their first reaction was to blame me. They thought for sure I had done this – ” 

Coulson didn’t respond this time. Instead the man remained a silent statue in front of Clint. 

“And I didn’t do it.” Clint shook his head and finally looked back up at Coulson. “You can take whatever blood you need.” 

___

It took two more days, but the person who actually shot the arrow was finally brought in. After an examination of security footage and an interrogation the truth finally came out. Apparently a female assassin that went by the name of Death’s Shadow, call me Death, had been hired to take Tony Stark down and frame another Avenger in the process. It was a ploy to break the team apart. 

The person who put the hit out on Tony had supplied the virus. Death’s Shadow claimed she never met the man or woman. Death liked to make contracts with people with distance. Anomalously. It was as much for her protection as the contractor. 

And it had almost worked. 

According to Coulson Death had admitted to shooting Clint with a dart that rendered him unconscious long enough for her to make the shot and vanish. After an examination from medical a doctor located the spot where the dart had impacted Clint’s skin on his exposed neck, confirming Death’s words. 

For an assassin she was rather forthcoming with information. Death had heard SHIELD employed assassins that proved to be useful. She was attempting to sway her sentence from being sent to the Cube to being trained as an agent. Clint figured she had a good chance of joining SHIELD, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about her fate. 

Actually, Clint was rather grateful for Death. Without her interference Clint would have never learned how the other Avengers truly felt about him. How they were ready and waiting for him to betray them. 

When Clint was finally set free the whole team showed up. They looked sheepish and apologetic. 

Clint stared at them when he walked out of the cell. 

“Clint – ” Steve started, drawing Barton’s focus. “We – I – don’t even know how to ask your forgiveness for what happened.” 

“We weren’t ourselves.” Bruce piped up. “The virus – ”

Clint’s eyes narrowed at Banner, cutting off whatever he was about to say. 

Tony stepped forward, apparently oblivious to Clint’s anger. Stark looked much better than he had the last time Clint had seen him. “Let’s go get some food. I could use some food.” He announced. Like food was the solution to everything. “There’s a really good Chinese place on the way back to the tower.” 

Clint’s glare deepened at the thought of going back to the tower. He wondered if Tony had followed through with his threat and burnt everything on his floor, but quickly decided it didn’t matter. 

“Clint?” Natasha asked quietly. 

“I’m not going back.” Clint heard himself say. He didn’t know if he meant it at first, but the relief that hit him at the thought of leaving made him sure. He couldn’t be around people who didn’t trust him. SHIELD didn’t trust him. The Avengers didn’t trust him. He couldn’t live like this. Once again the people in his life had destroyed him and Clint needed time to rebuild what was left. 

“What?” Tony asked, his surprise painted on his face as he took a step back. 

Steve stepped closer. “Clint, we just need to talk this through. Mistakes were made – ” 

“Yes.” Clint shook his head. “But we don’t need to talk about anything.” 

Bruce and Natasha exchanged looks of concern before Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “Clint, that’s not fair. When Loki – ”

“Don’t you dare compare that to this.” Clint snapped, suddenly unwilling to keep up the act. “I had no choice, I was a mindless vessel for Loki. His soldier. His will was projected through me. The virus only amplified what you already felt about me. You don’t trust me. You thought I could do that to a friend?” His voice rose with each word. Clint couldn’t recall when he had been so angry last. 

Bruce and Steve both stepped back in surprise. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Clint whispered finally, looking away. “I can’t work with people who don’t trust me.” 

“Clint,” Tony started. 

“We trust you.” Steve finished, but it didn’t sound like he believed himself. 

“No.” Clint shook his head and pushed passed the group. “You don’t.” He said brokenly and walked away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint pushed his way into Fury’s office without stopping to knock. The unexpected intrusion silenced the conversation inside the room; Coulson and Fury were probably talking about something hush, hush, but Clint couldn’t bring himself to care. Neither of them looked pleased to be interrupted. 

“Barton, you’d better have a damned good reason – ” 

“I quit.” Clint shouted loudly over the beginning of his boss’s rant, well, more like former boss’s rant.

Fury stiffened sharply at the blunt announcement and Coulson turned noticeably paler. 

Fury stood from behind his desk after a stretch of recovering silence. “Agent Barton, I understand your hesitance to work with the Avengers after recent events.” There was a calculating gleam in the director’s eye as he continued. “However you must realize that with your particular set of skills your options outside of SHIELD and the Avengers will be limited. Would you consider a compromise?” 

Of course what Fury neglected to admit was that he was reluctant to let Clint go at all. Clint had worked for SHIELD far too long and knew far too many secrets to walk free. 

Clint knew the danger his freedom would mean for the organization and himself. It was unfortunately a known fact that Clint had single handedly created an attack plan that nearly grounded the Helicarrier under. Between gossip within SHIELD and the rumors spread by the mercenaries Clint had recruited under Loki’s spell, Clint’s betrayal was common knowledge enough to cause problems. If anyone else were to compromise Clint – well, Barton knew it wouldn’t be easy to walk away. 

Still, Clint had to take his chances. 

“I can’t work with people who won’t trust me.” Clint shook his head once sharply. 

“I understand.” Fury frowned. “What I am proposing is you being able to work alone, or with someone who proves to be trusting and trustworthy.” 

Clint glanced at Coulson who nodded back in reassurance. They’d worked together for years, although he’d worked almost as long with Natasha. Lately it seemed as if time meant nothing.

The compromise wasn’t the great escape Clint had hoped for, but it was an opportunity to distance himself from the Avengers. Clint needed to find solid ground again. Relearn what he was fighting for, or at least figure out if there was anything left to fight for. 

“I guess that would be acceptable.” Clint agreed and deflated with defeat. “At least until I get a better offer.” 

Fury and Coulson relaxed ever so slightly at Clint’s acceptance. Clint felt trapped, but didn’t push it. Instead he shuffled his weight from one foot to another. “I need a place to stay.”

Coulson cleared his throat. “Won’t you consider spending one last night in the tower?” 

Clint shook his head. “I’m not going back to the tower.” He glanced at Phil and noted the man didn’t appear as if he were going to push Clint either way. “Besides, when he visited me, Tony said he was going to have Jarvis burn everything on my floor.” 

“If you want,” Coulson offered carefully. “I can go see if there is anything of yours left. I can tell them whatever you want me to. Or I can say nothing at all, it’s up to you.” 

Clint glanced at his handler, his friend and debated his answer. On one hand Clint didn’t want to ask anything of anybody anymore. He’d learned a long time ago that every scrap of kindness came with a price, at some point in his life he’d forgotten, but the fact was still true. 

It would be easier to push everyone still near him away in order to protect his own heart. The same cursed heart that always seemed to get Clint into trouble. 

On the other hand Clint wanted desperately to be able to trust Coulson. They’d worked together for years and Clint considered him a friend. Still, Clint wasn’t sure if he could survive another betrayal. 

“Barton,” Coulson started and shook his head ever so slightly. “Clint.” He corrected himself without being prompted. “I want to help.” 

Out of everyone in the entire world Clint knew that Coulson had the most reason to hate him. Because of Clint, Loki had been able to infiltrate the Helicarrier and ram his staff through Phil’s chest. 

“I,” Clint started, but hesitated. “I believe you. I’m just – tell them I quit. Tell them I’m not coming back. I don’t want to talk to them. I don’t want to see them.” 

Phil stayed quiet for a moment, but eventually he nodded. “Okay, Clint. I’ll tell them.” 

“Tell them I left.” Clint added quickly with a glance aimed at Fury. “I need somewhere to stay.” 

“You can stay with me.” Coulson offered before Fury could answer. Nick glanced from one friend to the other. 

“Barton, would that be acceptable?” Fury asked when the younger man just looked startled. 

Clint shut his jaw with a sharp click and nodded once. He had been to Phil’s apartment only a handful of times. The majority of those times had been because Clint was injured and needed someone to watch out for him because he kept escaping from medical or Phil was the one recovering from an injury. It had been nice. Normal even. But as soon as they left the apartment and returned to the field it was like the normalcy never happened. 

“Okay, Clint.” Phil nodded and stood. “You know where I keep the spare key, let yourself in. I’ll be back after I drop by the tower.”

“Coulson.” Clint said before Phil could slip out the door. “Thank you.” 

Phil nodded and offered a small, all-knowing smile before he headed out the door on his mission. Clint was grateful for the older man. Phil had yet to let him down, which basically meant it would hurt all the more when it finally did happen. 

“Barton.” Fury drew Clint’s attention back to him. “Do I need to arrange you to speak with psych?” 

Clint snorted. “You say that like I’ve never been betrayed before.” Clint deadpanned as lightly as he could under the circumstances. “I’ll get over it. It’s nothing new.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll find you and Agent Coulson a nice, long mission.” Fury promised. “Maybe something in surveillance.” 

Clint’s eyes narrowed into blue slits. “Are you trying to make me regret staying?” 

Fury smirked darkly. “No, Agent Barton. I’m going to make you regret trying to leave.” 

Clint frowned at first, but laughed after a few minutes. On the outside Nick Fury acted like a hard ass, but on the inside he was a fuzzy teddy bear. Or maybe there was a third hidden layer where everything was dark and calculated and Fury just had Clint fooled.


	4. Chapter 4

As Fury’s right hand man, Phil Coulson took every mission he was given seriously, but this one was personal. Clint had always been special to Phil. It had been Coulson who pulled Barton off the path of darkness and under the protective wings of SHIELD. Clint was both his protégé and his friend. 

Phil arrived at the Avenger Tower to do as he had promised, but first he went to Clint’s floor, which, as Tony had promised under the influence of the virus, had been burnt to a crisp. 

JARVIS greeted Coulson as he stepped into the elevator, “Would you like me to summon the Avengers in the common area?”

“Not yet,” Phil told the AI as he pressed the button that would take him to what had been Clint’s floor. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready to meet with them.” 

“As you wish, Agent Coulson.” JARVIS responded promptly. “Sir, the floor you’ve chosen is currently in disrepair. Might I suggest you change your destination to the common floor?” 

Phil’s heart fell slightly, but he shook his head. “Thank you, JARVIS, but I’m fulfilling a promise.” 

“Very well, sir.” JARVIS chimed as the doors of the elevator slid open. 

Surprisingly, however, Phil found someone else surveying the damage on Clint’s floor. Tony Stark stood in the middle of what was left of the main room. The lack of reaction to the elevator opening and closing told Phil that Tony was oblivious to the world around him. From behind Tony looked like he was lost in thought, or, perhaps the billionaire was debating what he’d do with the floor now that Hawkeye was gone. 

Phil took a step forward and announced his presence by clearing his throat. 

Tony whirled around and eyed Coulson with a grim expression. “Oh, it’s you.” 

“Nice to see you too, Stark.” Phil deadpanned and moved further into the space. He glanced around casually trying to spot anything salvageable among the wreckage. 

Tony flashed a smirk. “What brings you to my humble abode?” 

Coulson kicked over what used to be Clint’s coffee table. “Oh, you know. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d check out the damage.” 

“I didn’t mean it.” Tony shrugged a shoulder indifferently. Phil could tell the billionaire was attempting to seem less upset than he actually was, but Tony was failing. “I was, angry. Bruce Hulked out a few times – we couldn’t control ourselves. We saw the first thing out of place and latched onto it as the problem. We couldn’t have changed our minds if we tried.” 

Phil felt momentarily bad for Tony, but one more glance around the room and it was hard to keep the feeling. 

“Maybe I’ll whip up a new security program with JARVIS,” Tony spoke again, despite the fact that his companion had yet to comment on what was being said. “Something that’ll prevent this from happening in the future.” 

“Whatever program you write won’t change what’s happened.” Coulson pointed out honestly. 

Tony nodded with a weary smile. “This I realize, but I can’t do nothing.” What little energy Tony had managed to conjured to appear normal slipped away as he continued. “Have you seen him? Clint, I mean. Is he…I know he’s not okay, but I’ll buy him whatever he wants when he comes home.” The billionaire waved his hands around at the ruined walls. “We can make this place better than it was before. Which will be hard, since it was perfect before. I designed it after all. His next floor will be better than perfect.” 

“Money isn’t going to fix what happened.” Coulson pointed out, although the words weren’t as harsh as it they could have been. 

“No.” Tony sighed and looked away momentarily. “I guess not.” 

“I have a message from Clint.” Phil sighed and moved around the space. 

“I’ll have JARVIS assemble the team on the main floor.” Tony announced and motioned for Coulson to accompany him on the elevator. Phil followed with a heavy sigh. There was nothing left to bring back to Clint. 

Once the Avengers were gathered together Coulson took a breath and repeated Clint’s words to them. 

The words were not well received. 

“How can he do this?” Dr. Banner growled. 

Steve frowned at Hulk’s counterpart. “Clint didn’t do anything, Bruce, that’s the problem.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Bruce’s eyes flashed green. “I meant after Loki, Clint should remember what it’s like to lose control of your head. Instead of condemning us for our actions he should be sympathetic!”

Natasha shook her head. “No, Clint has a right to be angry. The virus didn’t change our thoughts; it only enhanced our emotions.” She sat down with her shoulders slumped forward in defeat. “Clint values trust above everything else. He’s been betrayed too many times in the past to repeat the process.” 

Steve shook his head. “I was so angry with him – for no reason.” 

“Well,” Tony shrugged. “You did think he shot me. So did I. We were all misinformed.” 

Coulson looked at them and shook his head. “What’s done is done. Perhaps you’ll be able to use what you’ve learned from this experience to fix the problem, if Clint ever comes back.” 

“If.” Tony grumbled as he poured himself a drink. “Are you sure he won’t take a money bribe?” 

Phil looked at Stark blankly before taking his leave. 

“I guess that’s a no.” Tony harrumphed as the elevator doors slid shut behind Coulson.   
__

Clint stood awkwardly in Coulson’s apartment after he arrived. It was quiet and clean and Clint immediately felt out of place. After a short exploratory walk around the apartment he didn’t move to sit or disturb anything. 

As a sniper Clint was used to staying in one position for long periods of time. The skill allowed him to focus on his task and not on the discomfort a body developed from being still for too long. 

No matter how long Clint stood there and considered the events that had happened, he knew he’d never be able to make sense of it. What had been done couldn’t be changed. Now that he knew his team didn’t trust him, well, there was no need to hold onto something that was already long gone. 

Phil entered the apartment a few hours later. From the corner of his eyes Clint watched Coulson loosen his tie and slip out of his jacket. The older agent sent Clint an odd look. Probably wondering why exactly Clint was standing lost in the middle of the apartment’s living area. Or maybe Coulson was debating how long Clint had been standing there. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here.” Clint offered after a long stretch of awkward silence. 

Coulson sent him another odd look before motioning towards the couch. “Sit down already. Have you been standing there this whole time?” 

Clint winced as a red flush warmed his cheeks briefly. “Nope.” He lied obviously, but obediently sat down. 

It took a bit of time for the awkwardness to wear off, but Clint got the impression it was mostly one sided. Clint’s head hurt and his heart hurt too. 

“We don’t have to do that thing, right?” Clint asked after a long stretch of silence. 

“What thing?” Coulson asked, amused. 

“That thing where you say something comforting and I break down crying or whatever.” Clint shrugged. “Seems cliché.” 

“Okay.” Coulson nodded and humored his friend. “What would you like to do instead?” 

“It’s almost nine, I think the Blackhawk’s are playing the Jets.” Clint offered hopefully. Hockey was an interest he’d developed with the help of Phil. Though they were fans of different teams, Clint liked to catch a game whenever he could, which wasn’t often. 

Clint had become a fan of the Blackhawks initially because of their name. Anything to do with hawks tended to interest Clint. It was his namesake after all. The sport itself kept Clint involved, though. Hockey players were loyal and jumped to each other’s aid even in the heat of the game. Clint liked that. Throughout Clint’s life he’d been searching for a team to jump to his defense and protect him. He just hoped that one day he’d find people like that.  
__

Coulson smirked and passed Clint the remote to his TV. The spark of excitement in Clint’s eyes was something Phil didn’t want to lose. For now Coulson’s self-proclaimed mission was to help Clint heal. Maybe eventually Clint would even find his way back to the Avengers team. For now that mattered was that Clint was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially caught up to what I've already posted at Avengerkink...although anyone reading along will notice that I've added things here that aren't there ^^ 
> 
> Updates might be slower from here on out...hopefully not too slow. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's subscribed/given kudos/ and commented! You guys are awesome! (So are those who hide in the shadows ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Even before they started living together Clint had known Phil was a neat freak. Clint had forgot how particular the man could be within his own space. Thankfully Clint had been properly trained in picking up his dirty clothes and putting the used dishes in the dishwasher. Still somehow he ended up getting lectured the end of the first day when he’d left a coffee mug out on the table and a sweatshirt on the back of the couch. 

With Coulson everything had a place, even Clint. It was kind of nice, really. Reassuring. Clint also appreciated the way Phil didn’t treat him with kid gloves. The last thing Clint wanted was to be pitied. 

Living under the same roof as his former handler had been awkward for Clint at first, but the uneasiness faded fast. For the most part Clint spent his days alone and Phil joined him at night. Clint’s non-existent schedule gave him a lot of time to think, which wasn’t really something he wanted to do. 

It had only been a week since Clint quit the Avengers. Nothing seemed to be getting better. The anger and betrayal still lingered in the archer’s heart. 

Clint thought he was going to die of sear boredom the first few days alone in the apartment. With the help of Phil’s prompting Clint decided to leave the sanctuary of the apartment and ventured out into the city. 

After seeing all the sights New York had to offer, Clint once again found himself feeling lost and out of place. The only real social interaction Clint had was with Phil, which wasn’t as glamorous as it sounded. While Clint loved to talk with Phil, he missed having a group of friends. New York was too busy for Clint to find a new place to exist. 

Thankfully it didn’t take Fury long to find the perfect mission for Barton and Coulson. He was even nice enough to make it something more exciting than long-term surveillance. 

The mission was set in a small – emphasize on the word ‘small’ – mountainous town between California and Nevada. Several gruesome attacks had killed town members leaving SHIELD questioning if an animal was responsible or if something more supernatural was involved. 

Clint was more than happy to get out of the city. Stark had come by looking for him at Phil’s house twice. Once when Phil was home and able to fend off Tony’s insistent questions and once when Clint had to use his stealth mode to escape notice. It was nice not to have to worry about the Avengers for once or the possibility of being coerced back onto a team that didn’t trust him. 

As they drove up from the valley and into the winter pines Clint silently decided that the Sierra Mountains were something worth seeing. He’d been to Nevada before, but never had a moment to take in its unique beauty. The desert had nearly killed him once, but Clint took responsibility for the circumstances. He had been the idiot who got into a deadly tango with some drug runners. It was either wander around in the desert or take a bullet in the back – Clint didn’t regret his choice. 

“You seem pensive.” Coulson glanced over at Clint as he drove up the winding incline. 

“Just taking in the sights.” Clint offered lightly. “What’s this town called?”

“I don’t even know if it’s big enough to be considered a town.” Coulson huffed. “Silverbrook – home to a populations just under two hundred people. Most live outside of the main town.” 

“Sounds like an interesting place.” Clint smiled to himself. “The pictures made it look like a ghost town.” 

Coulson shrugged. “It is. Or at least it was at one time. It has a lot of original buildings from the gold rush boom, like Virginia City, but the town’s function isn’t aimed towards Tourism. People live there, work there and such.” 

“I think that’s awesome.” Clint smiled. 

Coulson shook his head. “You’re a city-slicker, Clint. I doubt you’d last very long in a place like Silverbrook.” 

Clint shrugged; he didn’t have to survive somewhere in order to think it was cool. 

___

Silverbrook sat on the edge of the Nevada, California state line. Along with several authentic buildings from the late 1860’s there were newer buildings built that kept with the same rustic western style. 

The town was made up of ranchers, shop owners, artisans, miners and a small sheriffs department. The town had a total of one bar, a single bakery, one grocery store, a two-pump gas station, two restaurants, a one-doctor clinic with a pharmacy attached and a small inn for visitors. 

Coulson and Clint decided to check in at the inn first. Phil wasn’t surprised to see that they were the only visitors in Silverbrook. It didn’t seem like a town people would go out of their way to see. Apart from the vintage old buildings there wasn’t much there for entertainment. 

No one was at the front desk, although calling it a front desk was a bit generous. Honestly to Coulson the inn looked more like a mansion than an inn. 

“Hello?” Phil called as he and Clint looked around the lobby area.

Footsteps sounded on the grand marble staircase and a woman gasped. “Oh heavens, I didn’t hear you come in!” The elderly woman apologized with a blush as she reached them. “We don’t get many unannounced visitors in our little town, I really should get myself one of those little silver bells.” She smiled at them brightly. “Do you boys need one room or two?” She asked, moving around to the desk. 

“One room with two beds would be prefect.” Coulson smiled. “We’re here on business.” 

“Business? We don’t get a lot of business men coming to Silverbrook.” She smiled. “Don’t let me be to nosy. I’m Martha Bell, I own the inn. Come along, I have the perfect room for you both to stay in.” 

Clint blinked, but smiled. The woman was kind of like a poor, old, female version of Stark. At least she seemed to like to talk and offer strangers rooms in her mansion. It was very Tony like. 

“We’re here investigating the deaths the town has suffered recently.” Coulson told Martha as they followed her up the steps. 

The woman paused for a moment and turned pale. “Such gruesome business, that is. The attacks.” Her voice dripped with emotion and loss. 

“You knew the victims?” Clint asked sympathetically, his voice soft with understanding. 

Martha offered him a small smile before she continued to lead them up the stairs. “Silverbrook is a small place, young sir, it is hard not to know everyone here.” 

Must be nice, Clint thought. Not the ‘friends dying’ thing, but it would be nice to have a tight knit community. At SHIELD agents had small groups they trusted, but no one dared to get too close to one another. Only the big named agents were wildly known, and that was mostly due to rumors and legends. 

“Is there any information you can tell us?” Phil asked Martha gently. Clint was grateful Phil had taken the lead in questioning. At the moment Clint felt a little useless. He needed to get his head back in the game. 

Martha stopped in front of one of the doors on the second floor and handed Coulson an old silver key. “There have been five deaths so far. Our late sheriff thought an animal might have been the cause. He and a small posse of hunters went into the woods to hunt the creature, but I’m afraid the hunters became the hunted. His body wasn’t recovered, but Benny said the blood – no one could have survived that much blood loss.” 

The sadness in her eyes tugged at Clint’s emotions as he nodded along with the story. 

“Young Celeste is acting Sheriff until a proper replacement can be found. Poor girl, she’s only twenty five years old.” Martha sighed. “In over her head, I fear.” 

“How did she become acting Sheriff?” Coulson blinked in surprise. 

Martha looked from him to Clint and tried to smile. “She was our deputy. There’s no one else qualified to take the position right now. Judd Nelson, a rancher, was hell bent on taking over the position, but none of us fancy that idea any. He’s been looking to change things around here for a while.” She shook her head. 

“We’ll need to talk with her as soon as possible.” Coulson nodded. “Do you know anything about this – creature? Do you know the names of any eye-witnesses?” 

Martha tipped her head a bit and nodded. “I believe the Berkley boys saw Jimmy being dragged into the woods by the thing. I heard a rumor that Mary-Anne Luis saw something abnormal walking back to her daddy’s ranch a few nights ago. Although she’s prone to making up stories, so I’d save her for last.” Martha smiled knowingly. “The most any of us have seen is the damage it’s done.” Martha paled again, shaken. “What kind of animal eats the heart straight out of a human’s chest?” 

Clint shook his head and reached out to take the woman’s aged hand in his own in comfort. “I understand how difficult this all must be for you. We’ll do everything we can to keep this thing from hurting anyone else. Thank you for answering our questions.” 

Martha beamed up at him. “Thank you, young man, anything to help stop the killing.” She patted his hand and took a step back. “If there’s anything else you boys need, just let me know.” 

“Thank you ma’am,” Clint nodded and watched her go as Coulson slipped the key into the lock and opened their room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter if it doesn't make sense...I went through and edited it but I'm not sure if I did a very good job. This is a work in progress ^^ Forgive me? Blame Thanksgiving! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

“We’ll need to visit the girl first.” Coulson muttered as they dropped their luggage in their room and settled. “A twenty-five year old sheriff.” He shook his head. 

“Well, it doesn’t sound like she meant to take the position.” Clint pointed out. “I joined SHIELD when I was seventeen.” He shrugged. 

Coulson shrugged his shoulder and nodded. “Yes you did.” 

Clint chuckled. “I was a little green at first, but I got the hang of it after a while.” 

“You had help.” Coulson pointed out. 

“Aren’t you modest.” Clint teased. “Alright, should we head out? The victims tend to be attacked at night, we only have a few hours before the sun sets.” 

“Hopefully they’ll be smart and stay inside tonight.” Phil mumbled. 

“Give them a break, Phil.” Clint smiled. “They’re being harassed by something they don’t understand. Just because we work with crazy doesn’t mean normal people can accept something like this.” 

Phil shook his head. “It doesn’t take SHIELD training to realize when something’s killing at night you should stay inside.” 

“Let’s go talk to Sheriff Celeste.” Clint tossed Coulson’s SHIELD ID to him. 

__

Celeste Walker was a short, pale, auburn-haired girl with blue eyes and a nervous energy. Phil looked at her and immediately pictured Darcy Lewis. This young woman wouldn’t last at SHIELD with her wide-eyed, childlike behavior. 

Sheriff Walker stumbled around the piles of paperwork on her office desk. At least Phil was fairly sure there was a desk under the mess. 

“I’m sorry, I’m alone here – it’s a big adjustment. Brent was the organized one.” She shook her head in frustration and a hint of sadness. “Our desk assistant took a leave of absence after – after Brent was killed.” She took a breath to calm herself and turned the two SHIELD agents. “I’m glad to have your help.” 

“We’re happy to assist.” Phil nodded, taking the offered file. “Is this everything you’ve gathered so far on the animal?” 

“Yes.” Celeste nodded affirmation. “No one’s really gotten a good look at it. The hunting party brought back a lot of information, honestly it sounded more like a campfire horror story than real life.” She shook her head. “They didn’t see it, but they heard a lot of interesting noises.” 

Phil scanned the document quietly. 

Clint took the second file and looked it over himself. 

Celeste shifted. “I should probably mention that the Beckley brothers are pretty young.” 

“Jonas Beckley recalls the animal having wolf-like features and standing on two feet.” Clint nut-shelled for Phil who looked at him curiously. “Sound familiar?” 

Phil nodded, closing his file carefully. “Missing hearts, half animal, half human creature – it fits.” 

Celeste frowned but didn’t say anything at first. When it was apparent the two agents were having some sort of silent conversation she jumped in. “Excuse me, what exactly do you think it is?” 

Coulson looked from Clint to Celeste. “You wouldn’t believe us.” He said with a knowing smile. “But we should be able to assist your town.” 

Clint’s eyebrows knitted slightly. “I thought we rounded all these things up.” 

Phil shook his head. “Apparently we missed one. It’s uncommon, but it does happen. Plus Agent Wise was in charge of that situation.” 

“Oh,” Clint nodded with a wince. “That explains it.” 

Celeste cleared her throat. “I’m more open minded than you’d think. I mean, there are aliens, right? So whatever you’re suggesting can’t be that insane.” 

“It’s a werewolf.” Clint told her bluntly, face blank. 

The girl choked a bit and raised an eyebrow. “Like, Twilight?” 

“Not quite that cliché.” Clint winked playfully, breaking his stony expression. 

Phil looked from Clint to the young Sheriff. “Our agency came across a lab two years ago in California. The scientists there were conducting experiments on animals, nasty stuff. Eventually they breed this – army. They were creatures that looked like human-wolf hybrids, or werewolves. They didn’t morph back and forth under the full moon or anything like that.”

“Oh.” Celeste leaned back against her desk, careful to not knock any of the stacks of files over. “Well, that’s not crazy at all.” She winced. 

“I guess if you compare genetically engineered werewolves to aliens,” Phil smirked, not finishing the thought. “The scientists messed with the genetics and metabolism of the creatures, making it so they didn’t need to eat very often. Something went wrong in the coding and they developed a certain taste for the heart of the animals they were given to eat.” 

“Instead of eating the whole goat, or whatever,” Clint chimed in. “The werewolves would tear a hole in the animal’s chest and rip out their heart. It’s all they would eat.” 

Celeste made a face. “Gross. Okay, so I assume somehow they got a taste of human hearts?” 

“Yep.” Clint nodded with a smile. The girl was young, but she was quick on her feet. 

“Okay, so either the creatures escaped or you shut down the program for complete lack of moral judgment, right?” Celeste guessed and Phil nodded. “And this one escaped and somehow ended up here. So, how do we kill it? Or track it for that matter.” 

“Leave that to us.” Phil smiled, handing Celeste back her file. 

“No.” Celeste frowned. “This is my town, I can’t just sit back and do nothing. Brent wasn’t just my boss. He was my friend. So were the other victims. This is personal.” 

Coulson nodded, “That’s exactly why you can’t go.” 

“Let her help.” Clint said suddenly. Coulson turned to his partner with a less than pleased expression. “I’ll watch out for her.” 

Celeste glared. “I don’t need looking after.” She pointed out quickly. 

Phil still didn’t look happy, but he nodded minutely. “Fine. She can come.” 

“Good.” Celeste smiled and glanced at the two of them carefully. “So how do we kill this thing?” 

Clint smirked, “It’s not an actual werewolf. A bullet to the head or heart will do the job.” 

Coulson nodded. “The target is abnormally fast and stealthy. It’ll try and disorient and separate us for an easy kill.” 

“So we’ll just have to come up with a really good plan.” Clint grinned. “And I think I know exactly what we need to do.” He added, turning his smile on Celeste. 

Celeste looked less than impressed. “Really? Using the girl as bait?” 

“Well,” Clint drawled and shrugged his shoulder. “Unless you’re a trained sniper.” 

“Fine,” Celeste smiled. “Tell me what to do.”


	7. Chapter 7

Clint’s plan went of without a hitch. That is until the trio realized there was more than one target. 

Celeste had successfully led the creature into the clearing where Phil and Clint were set up in the two best vantage points to take the creature down. When the werewolf charged after the young Sheriff two shots sounded and it dropped to the ground. Once the job was done Clint jumped from his perch and joined Celeste with a bright smile. 

That was when Clint heard Coulson grunt. More snarling and gunfire signaled that the danger wasn’t over and Clint’s heart started to race as he searched the darkness. He couldn’t lose Coulson. Not now. 

In the moonlight Clint caught sight of dark fur, aimed his gun and took the shot to kill the second beast. Celeste said something next to him, but Clint didn’t listen. He ran. Clint dropped down next to Coulson’s side on his knees and gently turned the still body over to view the damage. Clint’s heart was stuck in his throat as his eyes focused on the wet blood. 

“Phil,” He whispered so quietly he could barely hear himself as he stared down at the damage. Thick claw marks soaked in crimson. “Don’t do this to me – please?” His voice cracked and his hands fumbled to apply pressure on the wounds. 

“Shit,” Celeste breathed somewhere behind his shoulder. Clint listened as she took off into the woods and for a moment thought he was being abandoned again. Left alone with his last friend bleeding out in his arms. 

Clint’s fears were relieved when he heard the sound of her jeep approaching. She had just gone to get transportation, he breathed. He wasn’t alone. Her eyes locked with his in the dark as they worked together to get Phil in the back of the vehicle. 

“Doc’ll save him.” She promised as they drove back into town. They pulled in front of the only clinic in town and Celeste honked the jeep’s horn three to get the doctor’s attention. Clint’s chest was in knots when he realized Coulson needed a hospital, not a country doctor that probably didn’t deal with anything this serious. 

A man in his forties rushed out of the building and took one look at Coulson before he started to order Clint around. Apply pressure here. Gently lift him on the gurney. Keep pressure. It was all a blur as they moved indoors. 

“We need to call an actual hospital.” Clint found his voice once Coulson was finally inside and the doctor was cutting through Phil’s clothes to get a better look at the wounds. 

“Can’t.” Celeste told him gently, her hand on Clint’s shoulder. “The wind picks up at night, it’s too dangerous for helicopters and it would take to long for an ambulance to get here.” She shook her head. “Don’t worry though, Dr. Hamilton was a trauma surgeon in the army before he found us.” 

The knowledge was only a slight comfort. 

“Celeste, call Windy – I’m going to need her hands.” Hamilton announced and wheeled Coulson into the room apparently meant for surgery. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Clint asked feeling numb and empty. 

Hamilton looked at him and nodded. “I’m going to need you to answer a few questions about his medical history.” 

“Anything.” Clint replied desperately. 

__ 

Despite Clint’s first concerns, Dr. James Hamilton turned out to be an excellent surgeon and after a few hours he had Phil patched up and stable. 

“He’s going to need to stay here for a week at least before he can be transferred,” Hamilton told Clint with a smug smile. It appeared to Clint as if Hamilton was a bit pleased with his own work, which was fine. Clint was pleased as well. “The scaring will be decent, but I know my work. There will be no lasting damage if he follows my orders.” 

“Good luck with that.” Clint smirked, relieved beyond words. 

“Celeste mentioned he was injured while fixing our animal problem?” Hamilton questioned lightly. Clint nodded confirmation, his eyes fixed on Coulson’s chest steadily rising and falling. Hamilton placed a light hand on Clint’s shoulder, drawing his eyes away. “I speak for the entire town when I say you boys are welcome here as long as you need.”

Clint eyed the older man carefully, but nodded gratefully. “Thanks, but I’m sure the people we work for will relocate Coulson as soon as it’s safe to do so.” Clint smiled. “But yeah, thanks for the offer anyway.” 

Hamilton nodded. “Well, any time your in the area, we are indebted to you.” 

__ 

When Phil’s eyes finally opened they found Clint sleeping folded forward in a chair next to him. The archer looked awful considering that Phil was the one injured. “Clint.” He called, his voice cracked a bit from disuse. 

Immediately Clint snapped awake and moved to help Phil drink some water through a straw. 

After he cleared his throat Coulson tried again. “Barton, take a walk and a shower. You pick the order. You look like you could use both.” 

“I’m not leaving you.” Clint looked personally offended that Phil would even suggest it. 

“I’m not dead.” Phil pointed out. “I’m not even dying. Go take care of yourself.” 

Clint still hesitated and Phil sighed. “There was no way to know there was a second werewolf.” If anything Clint looked guiltier and Phil sighed. “Clint, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I can’t lose you.” Clint told him quietly, not making eye contact. “You’re all I have left.” 

“You aren’t losing me.” Phil promised and placed his hand on Clint’s. “Go take care of yourself. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Promise?” Clint asked with a smirk. 

“I’m pretty sure Dr. Hamilton would frown upon me trying to move at the moment.” Phil joked back and smiled encouragingly as Clint stood and stretched. “Go eat something unhealthy for me!” He called as Clint grabbed his jacket and paused at the door. 

“That I’ll happily do.” Clint grinned back and vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

After Clint had showered back at his hotel room he wandered the streets of Silverbrook to stretch his legs. Clint found that he enjoyed breathing in the clean fresh air and the quiet sounds of the mountain. Unlike the city there weren’t many cars driving the streets and taxis laying on their horns. 

Time seemed slower in Silverbrook, more comfortable. Less rushed. It was something he’d missed when he returned to New York. The city was far too loud, large and lonely for Clint most days. 

“Hey!” Celeste called from across the street and waved. She jogged over to join him and flashed him a bright smile. “Can I buy you lunch?” 

Clint considered saying no as he glanced back towards the clinic, but he shrugged. He’d promised Coulson he’d eat something. “Sounds good.” He nodded and followed the young sheriff down the street. 

“I should warn you,” Celeste paused before they entered the Golden Rod Saloon. “You’re kind of the town hero.” She told him cheerfully and pushed inside. The patrons inside fell silent instantly and each turned to look when Celeste and Clint entered. 

Clint felt extremely uncomfortable and awkwardly looked to Celeste for any indications of the protocol for the situation. Someone in the crowd started to clap, then the others followed his example soon the entire saloon was standing in applause. 

Clint’s eyes widened in surprise as Celeste led him forward gently. Faces in the crowd smiled and some of the strangers approached Clint, thanking him for saving their town and shaking his hand. Pretty much everyone in the restaurant introduced himself or herself to Clint and wished Coulson well – even if they didn’t know Phil by name. 

Martha approached Clint after he’d gotten his food and offered her own thanks. “You boys don’t need to worry about paying for your room.” 

Clint felt a bit bad about that. It didn’t appear as if Martha got much business. “Really it’s fine, we don’t mind paying.” 

“Nonsense, young man.” Martha waved a dismissive hand and gently squeezed his shoulder with her other. “I’m honored to give you a home for as long as you need.” 

“See?” Celeste grinned as Martha left them to their lunch. “Town hero.” 

It was odd, even as an Avenger Clint had never gotten this much attention. Sure he had some fans, but Clint was happy to hide back in the shadows while the others took the spotlight. Even though Clint didn’t need the recognition, he decided it still felt nice. 

Several of the townspeople stopped and talked with Clint. They didn’t just about him saving the town, but simple things. Friendly things. He found he had a few things in common with a farmer that raised horses and cheerfully beat a man named Greg in both pool and darts. Greg didn’t seem to mind and taught Clint a card game to even out the score. 

Later that night Clint returned to Phil who offered a warm smile. “Find something to pass the time?” 

Clint nodded. “Yeah,” He smiled. “I like it here.” 

“Basking in your glory?” Coulson teased as he took a drink of his cup of water. “Nurse Windy said she watched you playing darts earlier. Apparently you’ve won this little town over.” 

“So have you.” Clint passed Phil a stack of get-well cards to his handler. Vases of flowers already decorated Phil’s recovery room. 

“It’s nice.” Clint nodded. “I meet this guy who said he’d take me out riding if I was interested.” 

Phil looked surprised, but nodded. “What did you say? Can you even ride?” 

“I used to be able to,” Clint shrugged. “Had this act at the circus where I stood on a horse’s back and shot at targets. I probably will stick to sitting in the saddle though.” 

Coulson shook his head and leaned back against his stack of pillows. “That’s probably a good idea.” 

__ 

Clint didn’t plan for it to happen. He was an agent. He knew not to get attached to any one place. Still, Clint and Celeste became fast friends. She was like the younger sister he’d never had. She constantly found ways to distract Clint from any of his normal pessimism and introduced him to new adventures. 

Nearing the end of the week Clint offered to help Celeste organize the Sheriff’s Office. She had no idea he had been an Avenger, but among her former boss’s things was an old newspaper from the Battle of New York. Once Celeste saw the one picture the media had managed to take of the ‘Amazing Hawkeye’ she put the pieces together. 

“Well shit,” She giggled and clapped her hand in glee. “What brings an Avenger here?” 

Clint’s heart fell. “Ex-Avenger.” He corrected carefully and looked away. 

“What?” She frowned. “Why? You’re awesome!” 

Clint wasn’t exactly sure why he did it, but he told her everything. He started with Loki and ended with his own team falsely accusing him of trying to kill Ironman. 

“Screw them.” Celeste looked furious at the end of his sad tale. “I mean, you literally had no control – alien influences and all. You didn’t deserve what happened – any of it. I trust you and I just met you!” 

“It’s fine, really.” Clint raised his hands in an attempt to prove something. What? He wasn’t sure. 

“No it isn’t!” Celeste snapped back and sighed out her frustration. They were quiet for a while until Celeste unclipped her Sheriff’s badge and tossed it to Clint. “Look, I’m not ready to protect a town like this alone. I was just starting to get used to pulling my gun when Brent – you have far more experience in protecting people than me. I’m sure the rest of the town would be happy to keep you.” She smiled. “The jobs yours if you want it.” 

“I can’t – ” Clint stared down at the little gold star and looked back up at her. “I can’t, I don’t know anything about – ”

Celeste waved his concern away with her hand. “Please. Anything you don’t know I can help you with as your deputy. If you don’t like it you can always go back to SHIELD.” She shrugged. “Just think about it. Ask people what they think – except maybe Nathan Granger, you’ll find this town wants to keep you.” Celeste winked. 

Clint turned the badge over in his hand and felt his heart tug. It surprised him how much he wanted to say yes. He’d only been in Silverbrook a few days, but he wanted to stay. 

“I’ll think about it.” Clint smiled at her. 

__ 

Phil noticed Clint seemed pensive again while he was eating Dr. Hamilton’s pot roast that evening. “Care to share?” He asked lightly as he forked a tender piece of the roast. It was by far the best hospital food he’d ever been given. 

Clint froze slightly before he glanced up and nodded. “I think I might have found a better offer than Fury’s.” He said slowly and reached into his pocket. Coulson’s heart dropped when Clint handed the Sheriff’s badge over to him. 

“You’re considering staying here?” Phil narrowed his eyes at the offending object before he looked at Clint. Phil had noticed the change in Clint over the last few days. Silverbrook seemed to agree with Clint. The tension Clint had carried for so long seemed to evaporate in the clean air of the mountains. 

“I don’t know the first thing about being a Sheriff.” Clint admitted. “But I’ve talked to a few people and even more have talked to me. They want me to stay as much as I want to. If it doesn’t work out – ”

“You’ll have a place at SHIELD.” Phil nodded. “Are you sure?” 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Clint admitted shamefully and dropped his eyes as he took back the badge and fiddled with it. 

Coulson was quiet for a moment before he nodded. “You won’t. I have a lifetime’s worth of vacation days that I’ve never bothered taking. I can visit. I can tell Fury that I’m trying to persuade you to come back to SHIELD if he gives me any trouble.” Phil joked lightly. 

“Martha said you could stay at the inn for free.” Clint offered a shy smile. “You’d really visit me?” He asked breathlessly as if he didn’t want to risk hope. 

Phil nodded. “Yes.” He reached out and took the archer’s hand in his own. “I’ll come as often as I can.” 

“Promise?” Clint asked and moved closer when Phil motioned him forward. Their lips touched lightly in a soft kiss and Phil nodded. 

“Promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

Although Fury hadn’t been happy to lose his best marksman to a small town in the Sierra Mountains, he allowed Clint to leave SHIELD – that is, after he forced the archer to fill out a truck load of paperwork. Clint figured it was a fair enough parting gift. At least he was allowed to leave with his memory intact. 

Clint found he loved protecting the people in his small town and got to know each of the community members. Martha became like a second mother to Clint and he ended up with a permanent room at the inn. Harold Keen, the local architect, had offered to build Clint a home of his own, but he politely turned him down. One step at a time, he thought. The idea of having a place of his own seemed too foreign. 

Phil followed through with his promise and spent most of his weekends in Silverbrook. They spent the time building and exploring their strange relationship. It was more than friendship, but both were shy and hesitated towards moving too fast. What they had was too important to rush. 

It had been a year since Clint had left the Avengers and he didn’t even think about them anymore. Every once in a while he’d see them saving the world on the news, but honestly he wasn’t angry anymore. Hurt, yes, but they had their life and he had his own. Clint dared to think that he was even happy. 

Of course, the Avengers hadn’t forgotten about Clint. They searched for him everywhere – everywhere but Silverbrook. It helped that Silverbrook wasn’t exactly a hot spot on the map. 

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who was asked, Tony decided to go about the problem in a unique way. The genius noticed Coulson tended to disappear more and more often – especially on weekends. Tony nagged him, demanding to know where their handler was slipping off too. When Coulson refused to answer, Tony decided to take it upon himself to find out. 

Knowing that the agent would probably spot a normal tail, Tony called in reinforcements. Natasha wasn’t exactly thrilled at first, but she agreed in the end. She wanted to find her former partner as much as any of the Avengers, possibly even more. Each of the Avengers regretted what happened with Clint. Each wanted a chance to fix things and hopefully have the opportunity to have Clint watching their backs once more. 

__ 

After a day of no communication, Natasha finally called the other Avengers to assemble. 

“You want us to go where?” Tony asked incredulously at the screen showing Natasha as they video conferenced. 

“Silverbrook, Nevada. It’s a small town in the mountains.” Natasha explained neutrally. 

Steve took a step forward to stand by Tony’s shoulder as they stared at the screen filled with Natasha’s face. “What exactly is Clint doing there?” 

She looked off screen before she answered. “He’s – I believe he’s the Sheriff.” 

“Like,” Tony’s face twisted. “The Sheriff of Nottingham?” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked back at the Avengers. “Just get here.” She sighed and ended the connection.

“Okay.” Tony glanced at Steve, Thor and Bruce. Thor had returned from Asgard a few months back. He hadn’t been pleased when he learned his archer friend had left the team. In fact the normally easy-going man thoroughly scolded his teammates for distrusting someone as noble as the ‘Eye of the Hawk.’

“I guess we’re going to Silverbrook, Nevada.” Tony shrugged and told Jarvis to ready the jet. 

The trip was mostly spent in silence. None of the Avengers really knew what to expect when they arrived in town and joined Natasha. 

“This is weird.” Bruce commented as they walked down the street. A few people glanced towards them with odd looks. Tony waved cheerfully at a few locals only to be glared at harshly. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” A young redheaded woman asked as she approached them. She looked less than happy to see them, which was odd. Normally people were thrilled to see the Avengers. Normally people asked for their autograph. This girl clearly was not normal. 

Steve, ever the ‘let’s not fight’ kind of guy, stepped forward before Tony could respond. “Excuse me, miss, but we’re looking for a friend of ours.”

Her face changed from anger and turned into an expression of pure disbelief. “No you’re not.” 

“Um,” Bruce raised an eyebrow at the stranger. “Yes we are.” 

“No, you are not.” The girl insisted angrily. “Leave before you ruin everything for him again. He’s happy here!” 

“Wait,” Tony blinked. “You know who we are?” 

“Duh,” The girl rolled her eyes and gave Steve a shove that actually surprised the super soldier enough that he stepped two paces back. “Now leave.” 

__ 

“It’s fine, Celeste.” Clint called from across the street. The Avengers looked over and watched him push away from the column he was leaning against and slowly walked over to join them. “You can stand down, Torch.” He forced a smile at the young girl before looking at his old team. “So, you found me.” 

‘Celeste’ huffed, but took a step back and crossed her arms firmly over her chest as she continued to glare at each of the Avengers equally. Apparently, Tony thought ruefully, they didn’t have many fans in Silverbrook. 

Steve decided to take the lead on the apology. “We never wanted you to leave in the first place, Clint. We need to work through this. The team needs you.” 

“Yeah?” Celeste snapped, “Well he sure as hell doesn’t need you!” 

“Celeste,” Clint sighed her name fondly. “Why don’t you practice some of those breathing techniques I taught you? In the office.” 

“Fine, but if you need back up – ” Celeste warned and poked a sharp finger in Clint’s chest affectionately. 

“I’ll call you.” Clint nodded and she gave one last glare before retreating down the street. Clint’s smile faded when he faced down his old team alone. “You don’t need me.” He told them simply. “You’ve been fine this past year.” 

“I miss you.” Natasha spoke up. “You’ve been my friend for a long time. I was wrong to have even a small amount of mistrust towards you. I – we’d like a chance to make it up to you.”

Steve nodded. “But we can’t make it up to you if you leave forever.” 

Clint shook his head. “I’m sorry if you’re having a hard time.” He told them honestly. “But I’m happy here. I don’t want to leave.” Clint looked at each of them. “I am sorry, but I don’t want to be an Avenger anymore.” 

“Clint,” Natasha shook her head. “You don’t belong here.” 

Anger flashed in Clint’s eyes and he took a step back from them. “Correction, you don’t belong here. Enjoy your stay. We don’t want any trouble here in Silverbrook.” That said Clint tipped his hat, yes, his freaking black cowboy hat and walked off in the direction the redhead – Celeste – had gone. 

“Well.” Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in a sulk. “That didn’t go quite as planned.”


	10. Chapter 10

Phil was in the office when Clint walked through the door. 

“Clint, I am so sorry.” Coulson apologized quickly. “I had no idea that they – I knew they were looking for you, I just – I didn’t even consider that they’d – ”

“Stop.” Clint held up his hand lightly and shook his head as he took off his hat and hung it up on the hook by the door. “It’s no ones fault. I’d be fooling myself if I thought they wouldn’t find me. I just, I kind of wished I had more time.” 

Celeste took his hand. “They can’t make you do anything.” She told him firmly. “You don’t have to leave, you can stay. You can do whatever you want!” 

“I know.” Clint nodded with a defeated smile. “I know, but I know them. They won’t give up without a fight. If anything they are a determined bunch.” 

“Then we’ll just have to run them out of town.” Celeste nodded and reached down to unbuckle her side arm. “I’ll rally the troops – ”

“Celeste,” Clint sighed out her name with a hint of humor. “This isn’t the old west, despite the hat you so lovingly got me.” He smirked and pointed to the hat hanging on the wall. It was slightly embarrassing that his old team saw him in his Sheriff getup, but mostly he didn’t care. He loved his hat and his job. “It’s going to be fine. No need to start a war against national heroes.” 

“How about back stabbing traitors?” Celeste grumbled, but refastened her gun and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. “Clint, they hurt you! I want to hurt them!” 

“Well, if you shoot at Hulk he’ll destroy the town.” Clint pointed out and sat down at his desk. “And Steve and Tony are fairly bullet proof themselves. No offense Celeste, but you couldn’t take Natasha.” He smiled softly and shook his head at his young friend. “I appreciate the loyalty, though.” 

Celeste deflated and glanced at Phil. “What can we do?” 

Phil shrugged. “You could banned them from the town, but I don’t really think you want to do that, Clint. I can go tell them you want space, but I can’t guarantee they’ll listen.” 

“That’s practical.” Clint added with a smirk. 

Celeste slumped in a chair. “It doesn’t seem satisfying enough.” 

“I can agree to fight with them.” Clint whispered, tension building in his shoulders. 

“What?” Celeste didn’t hide her hurt. 

“I wouldn’t leave Silverbrook.” Clint clarified. “I could just agree to join them in saving the world – if I’m needed. I think that’s what they want. I don’t really get why they can’t find another sniper.” 

“Clint, there’s no other sniper like you.” Phil sighed. “There are so many things wrong with that plan.” He pointed out gently. “Transportation, lack of preparation. You’d need to train with them in order for you to be of any real help. You don’t want to do that, Clint. I know you want to stay here.” 

Clint dropped his head on the table with a loud thud and sighed. “I don’t know what else to do. I don’t want to go with them. I don’t want to deal with them. This is my home. These are my friends – my team.” 

“So, that’s it then?” 

Clint looked up and saw Natasha had entered the office at some point. She was the embodiment of stealth and he was out of practice with spy-like awareness. She stood in the doorway, frozen. Her emerald eyes held more sadness than Clint was used to seeing. Granted he knew that she would use emotion to manipulate him into her web. Natasha would always be the Black Widow.

“Yeah.” Clint narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s it.” 

Natasha fell quiet for a moment and Clint was surprised to see her visibly back down. “We won’t force you to come with us.” She smirked ever so slightly. “That doesn’t mean we don’t want to force you, but that wouldn’t be right.” She sighed and glanced at Celeste who glared back. “Would you at least let us visit?” Natasha asked Clint gently. “We really would like to try and rebuild our friendships with you.” 

Friendships, Clint winced inwardly. He wasn’t sure if he could trust them now that he knew they didn’t trust him. Still, it wouldn’t hurt if he kept his guard up. 

“That would be acceptable.” Clint answered after a heavy pause. 

Natasha flashed a smile and nodded. “We’ll contact you, so you won’t be surprised.” She promised and paused before she left. “I was wrong, Clint. To say that you don’t belong here – you do. I hope you can find it in your heart to someday forgive me for what I’ve done.” With one last glance around Natasha left without another word. 

Clint felt Phil’s hand on his shoulder and he turned to look into the other man’s face. 

“I know that wasn’t easy,” Phil told him. “But it was kind of you to give them a second chance.” 

Celeste nodded from her chair, but didn’t appear to be as happy. 

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” Clint told them. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t be cautious.” 

Epilog 

Clint remained the Sheriff of Silverbrook, but his relationship with the Avengers did eventually mend. It took time and effort but each of the Avengers managed to show Clint that he was a valued member of the Avengers team, even if he chose to no longer fight by their side. 

Every once in a while, when the battle was near by, Clint would go and watch his friends’ backs in a fight. Clint never lost his edge with his bow. 

Phil eventually left SHIELD to be with Clint, sort of. Phil video conferenced with Fury and became SHIELD’s best threat Analyst. Harold the architect built them a beautiful home on the edge of town with a view that over looked the mountains.

In some strange way Clint was grateful for Death’s Shadow – even if her bad-guy name was terribly on the nose, she did offer him perspective and a chance a the life he had always wanted. Clint had found a home with people that trusted him and that he could trust. 

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Here's the original prompt:
> 
> Something goes wrong on a mission - initially Clint is blamed, but it's proven that it wasn't him. However, having SHIELD turn on him was bad enough, but when the team does as well? 
> 
> When he's vindicated, there's the whole ok we screwed up, sorry now let's go for Chinese? But Clint isn't up for it. He would have stuck by them so the betrayal is too much. 
> 
> I'd love to see him ending up a sheriff in a small town somewhere, because he won't be recognised, maybe because when he was in the carnival he used to dream about running away one night and staying in one of those towns.
> 
> If the Avengers turn up, and the townspeople are totally on Clint's side, even better.


End file.
